


For reasons wretched and divine

by sweetlikesugar



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Kevin Day, pry soft lover andrew out of my cold dead hands, remember when i said i wont post more aftg? i lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: When Andrew glances up at him, for all Kevin’s power and might, for miles of taut muscle and the imposing set of his jaw, for all the traits that have him hailed as the queen of the court, Andrew can only see his soft, mellow lover.





	For reasons wretched and divine

**Author's Note:**

> so i got sucked into that kandrew life and i don't think i'll be leaving anytime soon, have some gentle porn

 

 

 

 

 

 

Andrew rarely closes his eyes all the way when kissing Kevin. Nicky thinks it’s insanely creepy. Kevin thinks it’s quite sweet.

 

Andrew doesn’t really care either way. It’s his way to make sure it’s real. That Kevin is there, with him, wanting Andrew as much as he wants Kevin.

 

So now, when he’s perched in Kevin’s lap in a manner quite out of character for both of them, his eyes are half-open. He likes to watch Kevin’s lashes flutter just as much as he likes to hear his breath hitch, feel Kevin’s hands in his hair, nails dragging through the shaved part of his undercut. He likes the aired out scent of his products and the taste of his tongue.

 

They separate with a smack. Kevin sucks Andrew’s lower lip between his own languidly, nipping gently with his teeth, before reluctantly releasing it. His green eyes are hazy, cheeks flushed hot and his reddened lips stretch in a subdued half-smile.

 

A smile reserved for Andrew only.

 

Andrew smooths his hands along Kevin’s neck and down his chest, until he drags a teasing, featherlight touch between his legs.

 

Kevin melts with a sigh so forceful it makes him shake. His eyelids droop and his head rolls back onto the headrest. His hands fall from Andrew’s hair to the couch.

 

It’s the most captivating display of trust Andrew has ever seen.

 

“Alright?” he murmurs into the heated expanse of skin on Kevin’s throat that covers his fluttering pulse. Andrew lets himself savor the warmth and the faint scent of Kevin’s cologne, and places an open-mouthed kiss on the stretching tendon. He keeps his lips there for a moment, breathing on the spit slicked skin.

 

“Always alright with you” Kevin murmurs, voice deep and honey-sweet.

 

Andrew’s teeth ache with it.

 

He slides to his knees between Kevin’s thighs. His boyfriend spreads his legs wider in invitation, tremors of anticipation coursing through his body. Andrew slides his pants down just enough to expose him. He’s barely half hard but the heaving of his chest picks up ever so slightly with each breath.

 

When Andrew glances up at him, for all Kevin’s power and might, for miles of taut muscle and the imposing set of his jaw, for all the traits that have him hailed as the queen of the court, Andrew can only see his soft, mellow lover.

 

Andrew adores him like this.

 

He presses his lips to the slick head, goosebumps raising all over his skin when he feels Kevin tense and then melt completely. He’s teasing Kevin into full hardness and pulls off for a moment to check on him.

 

Kevin grins at him, lazy and lopsided, his hips undulating unconsciously in shallow waves.

 

Andrew leans up to kiss him.

 

“Alright?” Kevin murmurs against his lips, nails dragging over the shaved part of his head.

 

Andrew shivers pleasantly. “Alright”.

 

He kneels again, smirking when Kevin’s hands, still weaved in his hair, lower along with him. He tugs Kevin’s hips forward just a little, wraps his lips around the tip, stroking the rest slowly, letting his lover’s content noises wash over him.

 

He sucks Kevin off slow, almost teasing, but he knows that’s what he likes. Kevin likes to be loved gently, with soft touches and deep kisses. Andrew will give him all of that and more.

 

He lets Kevin hit the back of his throat and keeps his hips pinned to the cushions just to see him squirm. Kevin mewls, blunt nails raking across Andrew’s scalp. It makes him groan deep in his throat and the vibrations make Kevin fall forward, leaning so far his lips almost brush the crown of Andrew’s head. His breath stutters, a hushed litany of _fuck_ and _Andrew_ curls around Andrew’s brain.

 

Kevin leans back, head thrown back. He absentmindedly brushes Andrew’s hair out of his eyes. Andrew lets him fuck his mouth with gentle thrusts, softly stroking his thighs.

 

He really is beautiful.

 

Andrew waits until Kevin is close, biting down on his lower lip, hips jumping unevenly, and pulls away, ceasing all contact to watch his boyfriend shiver and shake.

 

“Tease” Kevin huffs, pupils blown and gaze hungry.

 

Andrew smirks and moves back onto the couch, tugging Kevin into his lap.

 

Now it feels right.

 

Kevin presses into him with his whole body, pinning Andrew to the couch under a hot mass of muscle and it’s unreal, it’s dreamlike. The hot line of Kevin’s cock digs into Andrew’s clothed stomach, leaving a wet imprint on his shirt.

 

Andrew strokes Kevin’s back, dipping his fingers into the valley of his spine, his other hand curling into a loose fist around Kevin’s weeping arousal. Kevin bends at the neck, pressing his face into the hollow of Andrew’s throat at nips at his jugular, one hand tangled in the blond hair.

 

Andrew catches his jaw with his fingertips and turns Kevin’s face to kiss him properly.

 

“You’re so beautiful” Andrew murmurs into the scarce space between their lips.

 

Kevin’s eyes sparkle, playful and fond.

 

“Not too heavy?” he moves his hips within the lax grip of Andrew’s fist, precum making the glide slick and easy.

 

“You’re never too heavy, darling” Andrew smiles crookedly, just the right mix of teasing and enamored. He twists his hand on the upstroke and watches Kevin’s face crumple in pleasure.

 

“Drew-” Kevin sighs, mouth falling open. “Like that-”.

 

“Feels good, pretty boy?” Andrew chuckles when Kevin’s hips jerk at the pet name. “You like it when I tell you how pretty you look? How stunning you feel in my lap, dripping all over me?”.

 

“Asshole” Kevin groans, and tugs on Andrew’s hair to expose his throat and bite down on the jugular in retaliation.

 

Andrew shivers and tilts his head back further in invitation. His hand picks up the pace ever so slightly, thumb digging into that spot below the crown that makes Kevin shake. His nails dig into the sinewy expanse of Kevin’s back and it makes his back arch, chest pressed against Andrew’s so close he can feel the rapid pitter-patter of his heartbeat.

 

“You’re so good for me. So lovely, baby”.

 

Kevin feels Andrew’s throat vibrate beneath his lips and whines. He’s so weak for this, and Andrew knows this, so weak for pet names and soothing compliments because Andrew doesn’t toss out terms of endearments lightly, doesn’t shower Kevin in praise freely unless they’re alone, pressed together so intimately they share breath.

 

His pace turns erratic, hips jumping without rhythm as he’s nearing his peak. Andrew keeps cooing soft affections, lips pressing to Kevin’s cheek and temple and it envelops his brain in a syrupy fog.

 

They kiss, with their eyes half-open. Andrew watches Kevin’s eyes unfocus, blush spilling over his ears.

 

“Go on, love” Andrew coaxes gently, his grip tightening just a fraction. “Let go for me. It’s alright”.

 

Kevin bucks a couple of times and then slumps with a drawn-out moan, loose-limbed and sated. He smothers a happy sigh in his boyfriend’s hair as Andrew puts him back together and wipes his hand on something that is probably someone else’s shirt.

 

“Do you want me to-?”.

 

Andrew shakes his head and kisses Kevin chastely.

 

They stay like this, quietly, hands roaming under clothing, brushing and caressing, until a commotion outside the dorm chases them back to Kevin’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Kevin is halfway asleep, cheek squished against Andrew’s collarbones. Gentle hands stroke over his back, ghosting from his lower back up to his shoulder blades.

 

“ты прекрасны” Andrew croons tiredly into Kevin’s hair. His chest thrums under Kevin’s cheek.

 

Unconsciousness weighs his eyelids down until they fall shut. He curls his fingers into the fabric of Andrew’s shirt.

 

“You’re everything”.

 

Kevin forces his mouth open to answer, but all that comes out is a heavy sigh.

 

He falls asleep safe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it leave me a kudos and/or a comment and hit me up on [ tumblr ](https://mindlesslittlefreak.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk


End file.
